Samcattan
by schillingklaus
Summary: Sam runs away from Seattle to some cousin in Manhattan. Cat gets a job as a mask builder in the same city. They have to share an apartment. For Emeralddusk 's Sam and cat challenge.


**Samcattan**

* * *

Klaus Schilling

* * *

**Disclaimer**

* * *

I don't own any of the shows, movies, and other works of arts used by or referred to in this story.

* * *

**Rating**

* * *

PG-13

* * *

**Abstract**

* * *

Samantha Pucket and Caít haveto share an attic in New York City.

* * *

**Acknowledgements**

* * *

The story is written for Emeralddusk's _ Sam and Cat challenge._

* * *

Preface

* * *

Genres

* * *

Fandoms

* * *

Prerequisites

* * *

Timeline

* * *

Summary

* * *

1

* * *

Eastward Bound

* * *

1.1

* * *

Samantha's Subterfuge

* * *

1.2

* * *

Mad Job

* * *

2

* * *

Looking For Waverly Place

* * *

2.1

* * *

Crash

* * *

2.2

* * *

City Map

* * *

2.3

* * *

Mad Office

* * *

2.4

* * *

Cheap Copy

* * *

2.5

* * *

Home Sweet Home

* * *

3

* * *

New Life In New York

* * *

3.1

* * *

Intro Party

* * *

3.2

* * *

A Job For Samantha

* * *

3.3

* * *

Open Mic Night

* * *

3.4

* * *

Team Catmandu

* * *

** Preface**

* * *

**Genres**

* * *

Adventure, Friends, Family, …

* * *

**Fandoms**

* * *

This story is set in the combined and synchronised universe of most _Nickelodeon_ real acting shows, including but not restricted to _The iCarly Show_ and _Victorious_ .

_Victorious_ is a dream by Lola Martinez alias Victoria Vega.

Likewise, _The iCarly Show_ past _iRock The Votes_ is a series of dreams by Carly Shay. This includes _The iCarly Show_: _iGoodBye_. But the characters and settings are considered real and in many cases familiar to the dreamer from their respective prior life.

* * *

**Prerequisites**

* * *

The readers are supposed to be equipped with _Wikipedia_ style knowledge about the main characters and settings of _Drake & Josh_ and the adjacent _Nickelodeon_ shows.

* * *

**Timeline**

* * *

While the canon of _Victorious_ is as a whole seen as a nightmare of Lola Martinez alias Victoria Vega, and while _The iCarly Show_ after the middle of season two is seen as a series of dreams by various characters from _The iCarly Show_, the characters of _Victorious_, and guest characters of later _The iCarly Show_ episodes are deemed and known to Samantha Puckett. In addition, the impending trip of Carly to Italy alluded to in the last episode of _The iCarly Show_ is still real.

* * *

**Summary**

* * *

Samantantha Puckett flees from her false friends and decadent relatives in Seattle, her goal being a cousin living in New York City.

Caítlin Valentine gets an internship at New York based fashion label Mad Style.

The girls take an appartment together.

* * *

**1 Eastward Bound**

* * *

**1.1 Samantha's Subterfuge**

* * *

Samantha Puckett was sitting on her stolen motorbike, trying to get away from Seattle, as fast and as far as only possible, away from her mother, who had always treated her like dirt, and, for better rather than worse, not cared for her at all, away from from Ridgeway, her high school which was chock fukll of teachers whom Samantha had always hated most, such as Briggs and Howard, away from her " friend" Carlotta Shay, whom she had exploited for many years straight, away from Spencer Shay, the guardian and elder brother of Carlotta, who had broken her heart badly.

Finding a place for a startover was not really easy for the blond devil from downtown Seattle. Samanth's first idea had been Los Angeles, the city of dreams and of tears. But this would have turned out as a plain disaster.

The reason for this was tricky.

After all, Samantha had already been a few times in California.

Washington's department for edcation had sent Samantha and her twin sister Melanie[1]to Pacific Coast Academy, a boarding school near Los Angeles, in order to separate them from the evil influence of their mother and some other relatives, a gang of organised criminals. Sam had been assigned the pseudonym of _Trisha Kirby_.[2]

But Samantha had not hestitated wasting away her chance as fast as possible by getting into troubles with the wrong pupils, especially blond Mary Sue Zoey Brooks. Samantha had first seduced Zoey's brother Dustin and then her friend Chase Bartholomew Matthews. This had been too much, and enough reason for getting Samantha expelled on upon Zoey's command.

The hostility between Samantha and Melanie had grown drastically during the last few yearss, as Melanie had started hitting on Fredward Benson, Carly's neighbourhood boy. Sam wondered how any gorl was able to think of that freak as cute.

Also, Los Angeles was the home of _Dingo Channel_[3] , a totally lame broadcast cooperation that had plagiarised the web show of Samantha, Carly, and Fredward.

There were many other bad memories tied with the greater Los Angeles area, so Sam would only have burnt her butt.

For that reason, Samantha thought about some other subterfuge, videlicet the home of her favourite cousin "Pinky" Turzo who lived in New York City.[4]

On her way from coast to coast, Samantha had robbed the treehouse of some Fredrick Ficklehorn[5] in Idaho in order to provide herself with fresh food, especially ham.

This Fred had once caused their web show a lot of trouble.

Sam had also been able to sneak some petrol from stationed cars in the street every now and then in order to refuel her own bike.

Now the smoking tires of the hot vehicle touched the hostile asphalt of the streets of Manhattan.

* * *

**1.2 Mad Job**

* * *

Caítlin Valentine was a bimbo wench from Los Angeles. She had spent her school time at most infamous Hollywood School For The Professional Performance Arts. Her speciality had been mask building and cosmetics.[6]

For that avail, she had been offered a job by Mad Style, one of the largest fashion labels in New York City.

Her task would be that of styling the manequin girls and boys for the presentations of the new products of the fashion vendor to be presented on the catwalk.

Cat believed firmly that _catwalk_ was named for her, although she had not got a trace of an explanation for the fact that the word was older than herself.

The red hot Californian sun had been roasting the landscape when Caítlin's plane had taken off into the clear blue sky, but Kenedy Airport receceived the machine with wind and mist.

For a sunshine girl like Cat, it would not be easy to get accustomed to the climate of the northeastern metropole. For now, she was thoroughly disappointed, as she had hoped for sunshine all over the world.

Of course there had been bad weather from time to time even in southern California. And, as known from an evergreen, it never rained in southern California in summer, but it poured.[7] The worst of all rainstorms had hit the coast in spring 2007,[8] and it had not been predicted by Walter Nichols, an utterly inept yet totally popular weather reporter from San Diego.[9]

But these rain storms had not really hurt Cat too much, while it was not unlikey for her to fall into a phase of depression down to new York's caustic winters.

Now the ditzy wench from Hollywood called a cab for her way to Manhattan. The driver was going to hear a long story from the bipolar bimbo of Irish ancestry.

* * *

**2 Looking For Waverly Place**

* * *

**2.1 Crash**

* * *

The cab driver was already totally annoyed after having been bombarded incessantly and mercilessly with bimbo talk for many minutes straight.

Caítlin Valentine had insisted in talking a lot about her equally crazy brother[10] the whhole cab trip long.

Bang!

The car hit a motorcycle, and more precisely the one steered straight by reckless Samantha Puckett.

As was well known, parasitic herbs are hard to extinguish from your garden, and thus Samantha did not really get injured.

The cab driver, on the other hand, was totally consternated.

As Samantha had stolen her vehicle, she was not willing to get the cops involved. Thus she was willing to abandon the wrecked motorcycle and to get away from the place as fast as only possible.

Caítlin gasped. She jumped out of the taxicab in order to complain about the carelewss demeanour of the cab driver.

Samantha grabbed Caítlin's wrists and dragged her away from the action, leaving the taxicab, the driver, and the wrecked motorcycle in the dirt.

* * *

**2.2 City Map**

* * *

Caítlin was still a bit shocked. "Who are you? Wait, I know, you are public enemy number one of _Dingo Channel_. I love Dingo."

Sam growled: "_Dingo_ sucks!"

The ditzy bimbo girl looked aghast. "My friend Jade works as a screenwright for _Dingo_! She makes a horror show about ghosts and vampires, _From Dusk To Dawn_."[11]

"There is no such thing as ghosts and vampires. Only my former fake friend Carly believes in such a crap,"[12] replied Samantha. Then she started remembering Caítlin Valentine from one of her visits to Los Angeles. "You are Cat from Hollywood School For The Professional Performance Arts, aren't you?"

Caítlin nodded. "You know Hollywood School For The Professional Performance Arts? By the way, I am not sure what to think about ghosts and vampires, but Jade says they are among as, and demons and werewolves, too."

Samantha sighed. "My sister Melanie had once tried out there, using the fake name Fawn Leibowitz,[13] but she had been rejected. The administration of Hollywood School For The Professional Performance Arts deemed her insane. They comnfused the two of us." Samantha shrugged. "So I am responsible for getting Melanie's career ruined, and now we don't talk anymore."

Cat smiled. "Oh, yeah, now I remember Fawn … or was that you, or Melanie …"

Sam shrugged. "Who cares?"

Cat wondered, "so …what are you doing here in New York City?" She reported about her impending job at Mad Style. "This will be cool! Especially being far away from my crazy brother rocks so much. I love New York City … except the weather, of course." She sighed deeply.

Sam shrugged carelessly. "I have no plans. I just hope that my cousin Pinky Turzo can spare a place in her apartment for me, and that she gets me a job … one that does not involve thinking or being nice to customers, you know, I simply can't do that. I hate being nice, no matter who or what. I could fake some banknotes,[14] but I would need a colour printer in order to do so, and I have not got any."

Caítlin sighed. "OK, so, where is your cousin?"

Samantha replied, "Waverly Place."

Caítlin squealed: "I love Waverly Place. There is the setting of a _Dingo_ show."[15]

Samantha nodded. "I know, and it sucks."

Caítlin sobbed. "Hey, my apartment is at Waverly Place, too. But how far is it from here? I am not good at reading city maps."

Sam shrugged and started yelling. "Is here anyone that can read a city map of New York?" Then she threatened to punch the next random passenger.

Some bushy dweeb riding a rusty velocipede was startling by the noise, and he fell right into the dust in front of Sam's and Cat's feet. Fortunately, he was wearing a hard helmet.

Sam grabbed the guy, pulled him up, and started slapping him. "Hey dweeb, how do we get to Waverly place? Wait, I know you …" She took a closer look at the dork. "Chase Matthews?" She grunted nervously.

Cat held the city map upside down because she was utterly clueless.

Fortunately, Sam was holding the uncomely creep by the feet, and thus the map was in the right position for the dork to read.

Trisha? Chase coughed and moaned.

Samantha Puckett thundered, "Call me Sam, for hell's sake!" Then she told Cat about her past at Pacific Coast Academy, including the fact of getting expelled upon the request of Zoey Brooks. "So …Are you now together with that Zoey Pukes?"

Chase was still consternated. He stammered his last words:

* * *

I made the mistake of trying to make Zoey jealous, using a busty Latina actress named Trinidad Martinez y Vega. [16]

It did not work out as expected.

And it was only time until Zoey figured what had been going on. In any case, she did never forgive me.

Now I am working as a playwright for the Broadway, as an apprentice of the great Sofia Michelle. [17]

Also, I met a nice and unfabulous girl, Adelaide Singer, and we will soon get married.

* * *

"I love the Broadway," declared Cat.

"Yeah, it is … broad?" replied Chase.

Cat smiled. "My brother has once been found naked in a wide street in Los Angeles …"

Sam hated Chase now even more, and she even started pitying her archfoe Zoey Brooks for having been a victim of a guy using another girl in order to make her jealous. She growled, "Nobody cares about your brother."

Cat squealed:"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Where is Waverly Place?" She slammed her knee hard into Chase's buttcheeks, making him bleed and whimper in agony.

Inspite of having got Manhattan right in front of his nose, Chase was unable to find the girl' destination, videlicet Waverly Place.

Cat wondered: "Maybe someone else at Broadway is smart enough to show us the way? I need to find my apartment, and also my job at Mad Style."

Sam loosened her grip on Chase, making him plummet rudely onto the ground. "Yeah, you should call your boss … or something like that."

Caítlin Valentine sighed deeply when she made her fingers dance across the keys of her mobile phone. "Hello, this is Cat, like the animal … I am stuck here somewhere in the middle of Manhattan."

Chase told Cat the name of the street and the next avenues.

Cat continued, "Thanks, Oscar!" She panted heavily. "OK, Oscar E. Ceptionist, the doorman of Mad Style, will send us one of his employees, a certain Lauren Peckinpaw.[18]"

Chase asked, "may I now move on?"

Samantha thundered, "yeah, get out of my eyes, you dweeb!" She spat after the bushy dork and was happy for not to have to deal with him again.

Caítlin wondered, "OK, Lauren should be here any time."

Samantha choked. "Her family name is Peckingpaw? Really?"

Caítlin shrugged. "Well, that is how I have understood it."

Samantha sighed deeply. "I know a certain Kelly Peckinpaw who lives now in San Diego.[19] We had been class pals in elementary and middle school."

"Maybe they are related?" guessed Caítlin.

Breaks squeaked, and a car gheld next to Sam and Cat.

A young lady of Philippinian origin looked opened one of the vehicle's windows. "Ms. Valentine? Or Cat?"

Caítlin nodded solemnly. "Yeah, you must be Lauren Peckingbones?"

The teenage girl nodded solemnly. "Yeah, I am Lulu Peckinpaw. Wait …Pinky?"

Sam choked. "You really look like Kelly. But my name is Samantha, Pinky is my cousin."

Lulu gasped. "Wait! Kelly is my cousin!"

Caítlin sighed. "Can't you talk about all the mess when we are at home. or in the office?"

Lulu nodded. "OK, we better go to office first. The key to your apartment is now in the hands of Mr. Madigan, and he is on a business trip to London. The machine has not yet landed. The whole office is in uporoar because of the delay."

Samantha growled. "So you would have stood in front of a locked door and without a key to open it if we had made it straight to your apartment?"

"Er … I guess so."Caítlin sighed deeply.

Samantha grinned. "Oh, I would have loved to see that, I am a great lockpicker. I would have easily …"

* * *

**2.3 Mad Office**

* * *

The girls had been transported to the headquarters of Mad Style.

Now the elevator door opend, making them enter the most sacred flat of this building.

Lulu introduced Samantha Pucket and Caítlin Valentine to the leading employees of this most renowned fashion label, starting with aforementioned Oscar E. Ceptionist, and continuing with silent Coppelman.

Samantha's similarity with Pinky Turzo caused quite a few troubles.

Finally, Lulu lead Cat and Sam into the office of Vice President T. Jackson.

The New York City newbies had expected to face some arrogant mid aged man, but they were thoroughly mistaken.

True Jackson was just a girl of eighteen years, and one of the most gifted fashion designers of America. She shook hands with Cat before explaining her job. "You are from now on supposed to style the hair and the makeup of the models for the presentation of my new creations. I have heard good things about you."

Caítlin Valentine smiled in a feline manner.

True nodded solemnly. "Well, your first task will be the peresentation of my recently finished winter collection at the impending New York fashion week."

Caítlin grinned even more. "I love fashion weeks!"

Samantha was bored, because she had not got the luck of having found a decent job in New York City.

But True was nowhere near done. "OK, there is a list of the models you have to deal with …"

Lulu handed Cat the promised list, but she hadto read it unto the bimbo wench, as the later was not a careful reader in the first place, and, in addition, she was way too excited. "Logan Reese, Brock Champion, Bradley D'Impala,[20] Dakota North,[21] Heather Fox,[22] Cranberry Sinclair, [23] Vivian Marx[24]…"

Caítlin Valentine screamed for extreme excitement, as she had heard a lot about some of those supermodel. "Really Logan Reese? I love Logan Rreese!"

Samantha choked, as she knew Logan Reese, too. "He's a total jerk! be careful!"

Logan was the son of Malcolm Reese,[25] one of the rickest and most influential movie producers Hollywood had ever seen. Logfan was a ruthless dandy who kept on treating girls like dirt, always had done this, and would always do so. And he was a member of Zoey's clique, or at least he had been so durin the few weeks of Samantha's life at Pacific Coast Academy.

Sam panted, "but if he abuses you, he will come to know my buttersock." She often used a sock filled with coold butter as a weapon, both for melee and for ranged combat.

Vivian Marx was an alike looking relative of young Hollywood diva Lola Martinez and of martial champion Shelby Marx.

Heather Fox was the monozygotic twin sister of Caítlins aforementioned friend Jade West.

Sam sighed deeply, because she was sure going to run out of money soon, while her new acquaintance had got such a good job as a beautician for supermodels. "Is there at least a decent colour printer in this building?"

Lulu Peckinpaw nodded solemnly. "You have to contact Mitchell Kwest,[26] who is our copy room manager, or something like that."

Sam yawned. "Where is this Kwest guy?"

True Jackson told her assistant Lulu to take Samantha Puckett to the copy room.

The two girls disappeared from the office of Vice President Jackson.

Instead, a weird guy of the same age walked in. He was introduced to Cat as Ryan Laserbeam, the unpaid factotum of Mad Style.

"And the other new girl is really not Pinky?" Ryan had feared the worst.

True calmed her pal. "They are related though, and both Cat and Sam need to make it to Pinky's home at Waverly Place."

Ryan beamed. "Oh, I may take the girls there, with my new skateboard."

Cat smiled, squealing: "I love skateboards. My brother has once had one, and he rode it naked across the biggest Mall of downtown Los Angeles …"

True sighed. "OK, but Ryan is not exactly a reliable skater. Do you really want to trust your life …"

Cat nodded solemnly. "It will be a lot of fun."

True sighed. "OK, as you wish, but you need to wear appropriate protective gear. Last month, the boy band Big Time Rush had been here in order to get their new outfit designed. The guys are hockey players, and they have left us their old helms and protectors in turn for new, more fashionable ones."

Caítlin Valentine beamed. "I love Big Time Rush! Yeah! I would loved to wear the helm of Carlos Garcia, the cutest of all the Big Time guys." Cat started rhapsodising. "Thinking about it, James Diamond is the hottest, but Kendall Knight has got something as well. I just can't stand Logan Mitchell, he is such a smartshitter, just like Robert Shapiro, a guy who has already broken my heart and abused me."

True told Ryan to fetch the protective outfits for Cat and Sam. Then she comforted Caítlin Valentine. "Yeah, boys can be really mean."

* * *

**2.4 Cheap Copy**

* * *

Sam had finally arrived in the copy room.

Mr. Kwest sat next to some copy machine, crosslegged and absentminded.

"He is a bit weird," remarked Lulu, "but he is harmless — or so I think."

Samantha did not want to trust in Lulu's judgment, and she wielded a used toner roll. "Hey! Wake up!"

Kwest kept on muttering incomprehensible stuff. "Aum … aum …aum mani padme hum."

Sam looked aghast."What?"

Lulu shrugged. "It is Indian or something like that, buddhism stuff."

Mitchell awoke. "Oops, I am practising as a spiritual healer. Last year, I cured the prince of the heir of the throne of the Kingdom Of Miranda in South America, Prince Gabriel.[27]"

Lulu declared, "I know Prince Gabriel, he is cute."

"A real Prince?" Samantha was astonished.

Lulu had got a picture of the heir to the throne, and she rendered it unto Samantha, awaiting her judgmemt.

Sam's breath froze. "Fredward Benson?"

The similarity was truly flabbergasting.

Lulu wondered, "who or what is Fredward Benson?"

Sam grunted, "some disgusting freak from my school in Seattle. He abused me in order to make his crush Carly jealous."

Lulu choked badly. "What a bad guy!"

Sam reported the details.

* * *

Freddie had been hitting on Carly for several years already.

But my friend remained steadfast, frustrating his thoroughly perverted attempts.

I had always told him that it was pointless, but I was unable to get the creep to give up.

One day, he pretended that he had never kissed a girl, just in order to provoke a kiss from Carly.

It did not work right away, and Freddie became totally unpopular for not having yet kissed.

I pitied Freddie, and I lied, even unto Carly, that I had never kissed a boy yet, either, a really bold lie, by the way.

Then we kissed secretly.

I had just wanted to prevent Fredward from keeping on talking about the whole kissing crap.

It is really overrated, after all.

But Fredward's plan had been that of making Carly jealous by means of our kiss.

That is so disgusting.[28]

* * *

Samantha shuddered nervously. "Oh well, now he's history. But Prince Gabriel looks really hot."

Lulu nodded vehemently.

Samantha concluded, "Fredward Benson is just a cheap copy of Prince Gabriel!"

This was the right moment for starting to get accustomed to the copy machine, which Samantha wanted to use in order to produce fake money bills.

But in this moment, the door went open.

Ryan and Lulu were already rigged and ready for a skateboard trip to Waverly Plave, which was really just around the corner.

Likewise, Maximilian Madigan had arrived and provided Caítlin Valentine with the keys to her new home.

Samantha had to don some protective suit as well in order to make it to her cousin's home. But this was a matter of a few seconds.

Ryan was the first to mount his skateboard.

The girls followed him, and they clang tight to his hips and to his shoulders.

Mitchell growled, "may the wind of karma blow you to your destination, safe and sane!"

Ryan kcked it off, and the three young adults were finally bound for their destination.

Mitchell Kwest, a former middle school teacher from California, yelled after the kids, "hey, you still have to learn the great lessons of the mysteries of life! Come back, so I maty teach you! Aum … Aum … Aum mani pagme hum!"

* * *

**2.5 Home Sweet Home**

* * *

Finally, the skateboard of Ryan, Samantha, and Caítlin had reached its destination, crashin g against the wall of the new home of the bimbo wench from Hollywood.

The three kids had climbed the stairs, trying to recover from the consequences of the crash. And there it was, the door to Cat's new apartment. She looked carefully at her key before trying to insert it into the key hole and to turn it around in order to open the last obstacle separating her from her new home.

Sam was a bit impationed. "If you don't hurry up, I will lockpick the door or bash it in."

Fortunately, this rude action was not necessary. Finally, the door went open.

The young adults walked in. It was not exactly Cat's dream of an apartment, but it was smething she would get accustomed to — or so she believed.

Cat sighed deeply. "It looks so empty. I will even miss my brother, although I had left Los Angeles in order to get rid of him, among other things."

Ryan suggested: "Just make lots of parties, then you won't feel lonely."

Caítlin squealed: "I love parties!"

Samantha sighed. "OK, I will now move to my cousin's home and ask her for a place to stay and food for the next days, and help with a job, just in case that the copy machine refuses to work." She waved at Cat.

Cat sobbed. "Wait, as I feel so lonely here, all alone … how about you come to move in with me?"

Ryan beamed. "Yeah, a cool idea, two powergirls sharing a small apartment."

Samantha nodded. "Your right. I can't expect too much from Pinky, so I better accept the offer. But does it mater that I don't have much to pay? I have stolen some bucks from the cash of Marissa Benson, the dirty mother of Fredward, right before my departure from Seattle, but that's it."

Ryan was convinced that Samantha was soon going to find a job, anyways.

"Just because Cat and I are now living under one roof doesn't mean that we are friends, though!" insisted Sam Puckett.

* * *

**3 New Life In New York**

* * *

**3.1 Intro Party**

* * *

Pinky was happy about her cousin's arrival, albeit her mom Margaret[29] was not really pleased.

Thus it was a good thing that Samantha had already found a room to live in, side by side with Caítlin.

Pinky helped the new girls prepare their new apartment for their first party in their new home.

Of course, the room looked now all pink, which was a good thing as Cat loved pink.

Unfortunately, True Jackson, Lauren Peckingpaw, and Ryan Laserbeam were not quite pleased by having to meet Pinky during the party, but they had to get accustomed to that.

Of course the party would have been nothing without snacks and music, just as about every other party in the world.

But this was not really much of a problem.

James Madigan, the nephiew of the boss of Mad Style, was showing up with his drum and a pair of drum sticks. "Let's rock like diarrhea!"

"Diarrhea is not so cute," moaned Caítlin.

Samantha shrugged. "Too bad cousin Greg[30] is not here."

_Gregory Puddilo_ was one of Samantha's cousins that happened to be not in prison, and he was a particularly great beatbox flautist.

"I love beatbox." declared Cat.

Oscar E. Ceptionist had made lemon pies for Samantha's and Caítlin's party, although he was not present in person at this great event because he had to watch _Space Planation — The Movie_[31] in cinema, along with grumpy Vice Principal Amanda Cantwell, the employee of Mad Style whom Caítlin Valentine had come to like least.

But this was not enough for constantly hungry Samantha. Fortunately, the owner of nearby Snackleberry Inn, the favourite pub of Ryan Laserbeam, showed up with a party buffet of the most delicious sort.

Sam grinned. "I have just found a new favourite restaurant, yeah , moma rocks!"

Cat had thereupon got a few longs stories to tell about her experiences with restaurants in Los Angeles. "My favourite is Nozu, a sushi bar run by one Mrs. Lee[32] and her kitchen slave Kazu."

Samamantha gasped. "You know Kazu? I remember his restaurant Sushi Rox, on the campus of Pacific Coast Academy. Momma loves sushi!" She sighed deeply, as Sushi Rox was the only thing that she had ever missed upon being expelled from the most illustrious boarding school.

Cat moaned: "Sorry, but have I already told you how we got kicked out of a Spanish restaurant because my brother had started dancing the flamenco on one of the tables — pantless?"

Sam was reminded of Gibby, one of her class pals from Ridgeway, who was a habitual shirtless tabledancer.[33] This circumstance almost maked her puke.

Unfortunately, Jimmy Madigan's music had been a bit loud, and the neighbours were not exactly pleased by this fact.

The first of them was just coming to complain.

Lulu introduced her to the new girls of Waverly Place. "This is Kreuftlva,[34] a genuine witch. She has got a crystal ball and may see your future."

Samantha moaned, "What a load of Crapward"

Caítlin reported: "My brother and I had once consulted a fortune teller in Los Angeles. She said that my brother would be really messed up for his whole life."

Kreuftlva shrugged. "You are from Seattle, right?"

Sam nodded solemnly.

Kreuftlva continued, "My best student ever, a certain Malika,[35] is from there."

Sam gasped, as she had indeed come to know that girl, and this had not been pleasant.

Cat concluded: "Wait, you are a witch, and you live here at Waverly Place, so you are the witch of Waverly Place, just as in the _Dingo Channel_ show?"

Kreuftlva nodded, "I hate it when people remind me of that show."

"Oops!" Cat sighed deeply.

Kreuftlva appeared immediately in a puff of smoke, just as Samantha had seen in the case of Malika, akthough she still refused to believe in witches.

But she had not been the only naighbour at Waverly Place to complain.

The next intrudser was Officer Martin Fukanaga, a policeman from _Empire City_, _the part of New York City containing the world renowned Empire State Building._[36] Fukanaga had been responsible for the street where Cat's taxi cab had collided with Samantha's motorcycle, thus he had been ordered to Waverly Place, anyways, in order to interrogate Samantha for the accident. The cab driver had remembered the address of Cat's destination, videlicet Waverly Place, whence it was easy to find the girls. And now he was confronted with the complaint of anonymous neighbours about the volume of Jimmy's music.

Samantha Puckett growled, "you can't convict me of anything!"

Unfortunately, Martin Fukanaga saw it differently. "Your motorbike has been reported as stolen by the Washington State Police … wait, is this a party?"

Pinky nodded solemnly. "The gteatest party … ever, at least here at Waverly Place!"

Martin Fukanaga moaned, "OK, my son Mike and his friend Owen are waiting out in the car. If you let them join the party, I will refrain from reporting the infringement of noghtly peace and the thing with the motor bike."

Cat squealed: "I love parties with boys!"

Ryan objected, "What am I?"

True replied: "You don't count, you're just Ryan."

Sam nodded solemnly. "The giys may come in."

Mike and Owen joined the party, turning into an allnighter.

* * *

**3.2 A Job For Samantha**

* * *

Samantha felt still miserable for not contributing to Cat's apartment. But then her mobile phone rang. Sam picked it up. "Samantha Puckett … you can't convict me of anything!"

Cat shrugged. "I know that. The police was once after my brother because he had poured a gallon of rancide butter all over the street …"

Sam gasped. "What, a job? Do I have to learn useless stuff for it? Is it necessary to be nice to customers?"

Cat turned all excited.

Samantha Puckett finished the call after stating that she was going to make it to an agreed meeting point, an icecream shop near the building of Mad Style, around an hour she had just agreed upon. "Sofia Michelle from Broadway wants to hire me!"

Cat squealed. "I love the Broadway! Will you sing? Dance? Act? Like your sister Melanie?"

Sam shook her head. "It is a job as a backstage mechanic, so no customers and not much to learn beforehand."

Cat gasped. "How did they get your name and your number?"

It would turn out that Chase Matthews had told Sofia Michelle about Sam's alias Trisha Kirby's qualities, which were perfectly suited for a stage mechanic . Likewise, Maxilmillian Madigan had helped a bit. He was a great sponsor of the Broadway, providing especially costumes tailored and designed especially for one performance or another.

With this job, Samantha would no longer have to feel bad for using Caítlin.

Cat cheered for her room mate. "Oh, sorry, I have to apply an avocado mask to the face of Logan Reese." She was apparently in a hurry.

Sam sighed. "It is OK, but remember: There is always the butter sock!"

Cat nodded solemnly. "OK, I will be careful!"

And if they have not moved away for another place, Caítlin Valentine and Samantha Puckett still live in their apartment at Waverly Place and work for the Broadway and Mad Style, respectively.

* * *

**3.3 Open Mic Night**

* * *

Samantha's job at the Broadway was only a few days old, but she had alsready had a lot of fun as a backstage mechanic, as there were always a lot of important tasks for her, such as pulling the playwright's panties, and so on and do on.

Today, it was time for this year's infamous _Open Mic Night_ at her theater.

Chase Matthews was already totally excited. He told Sam and the other backstage workers: "Helen Baxter from San Diego, the owner of the greatest cinema chain of southern California, is among the audience, and she is possibly willing to take over this theatre hall. According to our board, we need new sponsors, otherwise Bropadway will have to shrink and be renamed into Slenderway."

Samantha Pucket muttered, "makes sense, doesn't it?"

This increased the pressure resting on the employees of this theatre.

Samantha was really trying hard to give her best here.

Caítlin would be in the auddience, as well, but she was not supposed to be as important as Helen — of course.

Rumours would spread fast, and they needed to be prevented from taking off in the first place.

Thence Chase admitted, "OK, one of the most important guests of the Open Mic would have been Justin Webber alias _Little Shakespeare_.[37] who is _one of the most important classic stage rappers of our generation._" He sighed for despair. "Now his manager called us, saying that he is stuck in a go slow, and he can't be expected tonight."

Sam dared to ask, "And what does this imply?"

Chase moaned, "we better get some substitute during the next hours, or else ..." He gestured, pretending to behead himself with the back of his flat hand.

Of course, the inability to replace Justin Webber appropriately would have been a reason for Helen Baxter refrai from offering to sponsor this particular theatre at the Broadway, thus — in other words — a medium catastrophe for the whole board and the employees.

Chase scratched his chin for a few minutes before addressing Sam Puckett. "Hey, Trisha — sorry, Samantha, you have been a cabaret dancer as an elementary school girl, right?[38]"

Samantha glared at Chase. "Who, pray tell, told you that?"

Chase scratched his head. "Melanie maybe? Or Quinn?"

_Quinn Pensky_ was _a geek girl from Seattle that had studied along with Chase at Pacific Coast Academy._She had been a pageant girl as well before starting to get interested in science and technology.[39]

Sam grunted viciously: "Those sick little traitors, I am so going kick their butts, all shades of blue and black!"

Chase explained that Chase had been informed about Quinn's own past as a former pageant girl by _Sarah Kyla_,[40] the former bodyguard of teenage Hollywood star Ashley Blake.[41]

Nowadays, Sarah Jyla was also the bodyguard of aforementioned Justin Webber alias little Shakespeare.

But this copnnection was of little help.

Samantha sighed, because messing with someone like Sarah Kyla, whom she had also heard of at former pageants, would not have been a good idea by any stretch. "So, what am I supposed to perform? How much time have I got for preparation?"

Chase panted heavily. "How about a duet with your room mate … you know … dog, or mouse, or something like that … some animal …"

Sam thundered, "Cat!"

Chase moaned. "OK, Cat it is, and you may perform a little dance duet, singing Addie Singer's recently written remake of Frank Sinatra's _New York, New York_."[42]

Sam wondered, "how much time have we got to practise?"

Chase sobbed. "No more than five hours."

* * *

**3.4 Team Catmandu**

* * *

The Open Mic Night had been going on smoothly for over an hour. But now the critical moment was reached, the time slot that would usually have been filled with Little Shakespeare alias Justin Webber.

The moderator of the event was _Fletcher St. Troy_, [43] who had formerly been a mediore Hollywood actor, then a drama teacher at various school, and finally an acting coach and choreographer here at the Broadway. He announced:

* * *

Ladies and gentlemen,

you know that we had originally announced Shakespeare rapper Justin Webber here on the stage.

Alas, Justin has been prevented from showing up by some unpredictable event.

But we have found some incredibly talented duet to fill in the gap.

Welcome Samantha Puckett from Seattle and Caítlin Valentine from Los Angeles, alias … _Team Catmandu_!

* * *

Cat and Sam entered the stage, received by some feeble applause. They had been training hard for a few hours straight.

Fletcher St. Troy had taught them the steps for the dance, while True Jackson had fetched them some outfit from the prototype storage of Mad Style and delivered it to the theatre by means of that reckless messenger on wheels known as Ryan Laserbeam.

Likewise, Cat had styled her own and Sam's hair, and remade the facial makeup, while they had kept on studying dance, music, and acting.

Addie Singer was here in order to accompany them on her guitar. She started petting the chords of the instrument.

It was time for the duet to start the performance.

Sam started: "Addie told around"

Cat continued: "We're moving away."

Sam rapped, "Just to be part of them:"

Cat and Sam boomed unison: "New York, New York!"

Little fits of applause filled the air surrounding the stage.

The nervosity of Samantha and Caítlin increased steadily from moment to moment.

Finally, the girls were about to reach the last stanza, and this moment was about to arrive no second earlier than needed, lest Sam and Cat would have broken down on the stage.

Cat squealed: "We have made it unto Chase."

Sam continued: "So we will make just every race."

Cat squeaked: "Oh yes, we do!"

Sam and Cat finished unison: "New York, New York!" They stretched the last syllable to over a minute, and then they passed out.

Sweating like the cataracts of Niagara, Adelaide Singer had to drag them off the stage. "And I thought that **I** was nervous."

Helen Baxter stood up. "Enough! I am going to buy this bloody shop here!"

In other words, Team Catmandu had just saved the Broadway — or at least part of it.

Caítlin Valemtine and Samantha Puckett were slowly recovering consciousness. They would never be real stage stars, and they preferred to be backstage helpers for their life, but whenever needed, they would be able to jump in.

This completes the account of the start of the adventures of Cat and Sam in their new hometown:

New York, New York!

_**THE END**_

* * *

[1]Melanie Puckett is a guest character in _The iCarly Show_: _iTwins_.

* * *

[2]This identifies Samantha Puckett with Trisha Kirby from _Zoey 101_: _Bad Girl_.

* * *

[3]_Dingo Channel_ is featured in _The iCarly Show_: _iTake On Dingo_.

* * *

[4]_Pinky Turzo_ is _ a guest character in __True Jackson VP_: _Amanda Hires A Pink_. Pinky was a lot more fun than Melanie, anyways, and she almost looked like Samantha.

* * *

[5]_Fred Ficklehorn_ is _a guest character in __The iCarly Show_: _iMeet Fred_.

* * *

[6]Cat's abilities in mask building are featured in _Victorious_: _Grizzly Clue_.

* * *

[7]This alludes to Albert Hammond's third party owned song _It Never Rains In California_

* * *

[8]Cf. _Zoey 101_: _Chase's Grandma_!

* * *

[9]The poor quality of the weather forecasts emitted by Walter Nichols is seen in _Drake & Josh_: _The Storm_.

* * *

[10]Cat's brother is mentioned occasionally throughout _Victorious_.

* * *

[11]This is a spoof off third party owned _Twilight_ by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

[12]Cf. _The iCarly Show_: _iStage An Intervention_!

* * *

[13]_Fawn Leibowitz_ is a _guest character in __Victorious_: _Crazy Ponnie_.

* * *

[14]Sams mentions these skills in _The iCarly Show_: _iGot A Hot Room_.

* * *

[15]This alludes to Disney owned shows _Wizards Of Waverly Place_.

* * *

[16]This identifies Rebecca from _Zoey 101_: _Chase's Girlfriend_ with Trinidad Vega from _Victorious_.

* * *

[17]_Sofia Michelle_ is a guest character from _Victorious_: _Tori The Zombie._

* * *

[18]_Lauren Peckingpaw_ is _really Lulu from __True Jackson VP_ with a surname taken from the same actress's part in _Bucket And Skinner's Epic Adventures_.

* * *

[19]This identifies Kelly Peckinpaw from _Bucket And Skinner's Epic Adventures_ with the same actress's anonymous cameo in _The iCarly Show_: _iHave A Lovesick Teacher_.  
Likewise, it identifies Samantha Puckett with the same actress's guest character in _Bucket And Skinner's Epic Adventures_: _Epic Breakup_.

* * *

[20]_Brad D'Impala_ is _a guest character from __True Jackson VP_: _True Fear_.

* * *

[21]_Dakota North_ is a guest character in _True Jackson VP_: _Babysitting Dakota_.

* * *

[22]_Heather Fox_ is a guest character in _True Jackson VP_: _Big Time Secret_.

* * *

[23]This regular of _Unfabulous_ is here identified with the same actress's character in late _Just Jordan_.

* * *

[24]_Vivian_ is _a guest character from __True Jackson VP_: _True Crush_.  
The surname is borrowed from the same actress's guest character in _The iCarly Show_: _iFight Shelby Marx_.

* * *

[25]_Malcolm Reese_ is _a guest character from __Zoey 101_: _Spring Breakup_.

* * *

[26]_Mitchell_ is _a guest character from __True Jackson VP_: _Switcheroo_, identified with Mr. Kwest, multiple cameo from _Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide_, as well as with an anonymous guest character of the same character from _Big Time Rush_: _Big Time Move_.

* * *

[27]_Prince Gabriel_ is _a guest character from __True Jackson VP_: _True Royalty_.

* * *

[28]Cf. _The iCarly Show_: _iKiss_!

* * *

[29]This is aunt Maggie, mentioned in _The iCarly Show_: _iSpy A Mean Teacher_ et alibi.

* * *

[30]_Greg Puddilo_ is _a guest character from __The iCarly Show_: _iHeart Arts_

* * *

[31]_Space Planation_ is _a movie mentioned in __True Jackson VP_: _True Match_.

* * *

[32]Nozu and Mrs. Lee are featured in _Victorious_: _André's Horrible Girl_.

* * *

[33]Cf. _The iCarly Show_: _iWin A Date_!

* * *

[34]_Kreuftlva_ is _a guest character in __True Jackson VP_: _True Parade_.

* * *

[35]_Malika_ is a guest character in _The iCarly Show_: _iSpeedDate_.

* * *

[36]There is a real place with this name, but it is rather a village and totally unsuited for serving as the settiong of _Supah Ninjas_. Thence I chose to interprete Empire City as part of New York.

* * *

[37]Cf. _True Jackson VP_: _Flirting With Fame_!

* * *

[38]Cf. _The iCarly Show_: _iWas A Pageant Girl_!

* * *

[39]Cf. _Zoey 101_: _Silver Hammers_!

* * *

[40]This is both _Sarah from __Zoey 101_: _Silver Hammers_ and Kyla from _True Jackson VP_: _Flirting With Fame_.

* * *

[41]_Ashley Blake_ is a guest character in _Drake & Josh_: _Little Diva_.

* * *

[42]This is a third party owned song.

* * *

[43]This identifies St. Troy from _Bucket And Skinner's Epic Adventures_: _Epic Play_ with Fletcher from _Zoey 101_: _The Play_.

* * *

(made with skribilo)


End file.
